


like a bad dream

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU where rhys get's transported by the vault of the traveler and jack is alive, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys touches the Vault of the Traveler and then suddenly Handsome Jack is alive? Can't he catch a break for once?<br/>---------<br/>Requested by accaciax on Tumblr - Rhys encounters Jack after the vault of the traveller teleporting them, in an alternate reality where the Hyperion CEO is still alive. Maybe? :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accacia/gifts).



> You can find this work on tumblr; http://hawketrash.tumblr.com/post/138201042447/rhys-encounters-jack-after-the-vault-of-the

Rhys climbed up the final few steps, his gaze lingering on the massive Vault box before him. A big part of him wanted to forget everything besides this moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice was telling him to think about himself and throw out the others, he could have the Vault’s treasures for himself. Shaking that terrifying idea, he turned slowly and leaned down to extend a hand for Fiona, “It was… ah... really good working with you, Fiona.”

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up over the gap and onto the platform. Dusting off her jacket, she turned to take in the Vault’s treasure chest.

“So this is finally it,” Fiona wanted to reach out and touch the box, she felt its energy even from where she stood.

“I guess so. We should open it together,” Rhys smiled at her. He wasn’t Jack, he’d share the glory with everyone. He didn’t make it here alone, there’s no way he could’ve.

“I was just about to say the same thing,” Fiona smiled back. She reached out, hesitating for a moment as if to give him permission to touch it first. Typical Fiona, letting Rhys take the chance first. He chuckled and laid his hands on the lid of the chest.

Instantly, his breath was taken from him. He felt his entire body seize up, freezing as though someone shot him with a cryo gun. His eyes moved to catch a glimpse of Fiona, begging her not to touch it. He couldn’t see her, however, as everything around him started to spin violently. The colors began to glow more vibrantly, blurring into one constant hue. He felt the platform beneath him jolt to life, spinning the opposite way. It took all of his will power not to be sick, and he was silently glad the temporary paralysis prevented his knees from buckling.

Then, as quickly as it started, the spinning came to a stop. He was released from whatever had been holding him in place and he flew to the side, recovering from the motion. If only he’d been a bit more prepared, he could’ve braced himself better before he was flung off the platform. Grasping, Rhys caught a grip on the edge. He used all of his strength to dig his cybernetic arm into the solid rock, desperate to anchor himself. He might’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for his quick thinking, and Fiona dared to say he was useless. As that was going through his head, he felt his fingers slip. Fuck.

Rhys tried to tighten his grip on the rock only to have it crumble in his hand. He slipped even further as his cybernetic arm lost its hold. He swung to the side and was faced with the emptiness of the Vault below him. If he fell, would he ever hit the ground?

Luckily, that thought was pushed from his mind as a hand reached down to clasp on his forearm. He felt the grip tighten and then lift him slowly upwards. He slid back onto the platform, laying on his back and breathing heavily. His heart was pumping with adrenaline, and he could’ve sworn he heard his own pulse in his ears. Looking up, it was almost as if he could see every single galaxy at once, all together in the Vault.

That view was ruined when an all too familiar face burst into his sights. “Ahhhhhhh!” Rhys screamed at an embarrassingly high pitch, curling to defend himself from the masked man leaning over him.

“Woah, kiddo, relax! It’s me, Handsome Jack! I saved your life!” the man’s voice was soothing despite his face being all too familiar.

“H-How is this possible?” Rhys asked nervously.

“I just opened this Vault a few minutes ago, and someone saw you dangling there like a friggin’ idiot. So me, the hero, dashed up here to save your life,” Jack smiled and Rhys felt his skin crawl.

“But you’re gone! You died! I destroyed you,” Rhys’ mind flashed back to Helios, to destroying the ECHO eye implant. This wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be.

“You what? Sorry, pumpkin, that’s impossible. I’m Handsome Jack, no one can destroy me,” Rhys suddenly felt very afraid, more so than usual, as Jack leaned down to stick his face in closer to Rhys. “You’re not a Vault Hunter, are you?”

“N-No! I did hunt a Vault, but that was purely by accident. Where I come from, you were killed… by Vault Hunters. Not me, though. I worked for you. F-For Hyperion,” Rhys chided himself for his behavior, he was falling right back into his place as frightened Hyperion employee #3.

“Oh, good!” Jack lightened up and pulled away, extending a hand for Rhys to take. He pulled Rhys to his feet and slapped a hand on his shoulder, bringing Rhys incredibly close, “Then you can tell me everything about where you come from, especially how you got here. How’s that sound, kiddo? If this is a Vault that can take me to alternate universes, I wanna know about it.”

Rhys gulped, swallowing dryly before answering, “Uh-huh. Sounds good, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may get more, bc I love the prompt. Depends on the feedback! :)
> 
> Please Kudo, Comment, Bookmark... It's how I know there's other trash like me out there... In the void...
> 
> Find me over on tumblr at either connortemple.tumblr.com or hawketrash.tumblr.com


End file.
